1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a printer, and in particular to matrix pin printer with a frame. A print substrate support, extending in longitudinal direction, is disposed at the frame, and a longitudinal guide for a slider with a print head is disposed opposite and in parallel to the print substrate support. A paper guide is provided for individual sheets and/or for a continuous paper web. The paper guide and the print-head slider are drivable and controllable by way of drive motors. The frame is surrounded by a two-part or multiple-part plastic casing.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
Such printers exhibit in most cases a metallic base frame and a two-part or multiple-part plastic casing. The printer width is determined according to the predetermined length of the print substrate support and by the path of the print head, which passes approximately over the full length of the print substrate support. This path is adapted to the printable width of the paper to be processed.
It is known from the German Patent Application Laid Out DE-B1-2,343,858 that the control electronics printed circuit board is disposed in a floor pan of the printer and that the drive motors for the print-head slider or, respectively, for the paper guide are disposed in their respective coordination relative to the respective drive component groups. This coordination is associated with disadvantages for two reasons. First, printers cannot be produced to employ alternatively paper of different widths. Second, there exists the difficulty that component groups, cycled with high frequencies, such as, for example, microprocessors, step electromotors and the like, emit undesirable electromagnetic interference radiations, which can be shielded individually only with difficulties and in a substantially uneconomical manner.